bakuganunreleasedfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:GaiaDrago
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Bakugan gundalian invaders Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley WHAT THE HECK?!?!? You think I am evil just because i disagreed with you about YOU GETTING THAT WHOLE WIKI?!?!!?!? And, in case you hadn't noticed, I WAS TRYING TO TELL REC TO LEAVE YOU ALONE!!! What do you want, a perfect life??! Well, if you do, it's impossible. Sorry to say, but I can't be there to back you up all the time. Bendo14: I have one thing to say to you, HISS!!!! My mistake Sorry, looked like you said I was evil. Bendo14: I have one thing to say to you: HISS!!!! By the way, I'm on dimensions right now. If you want to meet me there, I will be at the school. Thanks a million Thanks for sending me the link. I might buy it. your welcome Your welcome for that link You sure? I can't unblock you, because when I try to unblock you, all it says is "Block user". You sure you are blocked? I have one thing to say to you... HISS!!!!!! 00:46, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm gonna get me a Spartablaster!!!! I am so going for that Spartablaster you showed me. Bendo14: I have one thing to say to you... HISS!!!!!! 14:30, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Never mind Someone outbid me on Spartablaster. I think I am gonna go for a Longfly, or something like that. Not blocked I WAS blocked at one point. Someone thought I was puting false info there. I'm not blocked now. Bendo14: I have one thing to say to you... HISS!!!!!! 22:40, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Hate you? Why would I hate you? Bendo14: I have one thing to say to you... HISS!!!!!! 14:32, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Wave 3 is on eBay with codes! All of the core wave 3 bakugan are on ebay with codes!!! I have a blog on Bakugan Wiki about them. Bendo14: I have one thing to say to you... HISS!!!!!! 14:56, August 16, 2010 (UTC) So... So, on that wiki, do you create Bakugan and characters? Bendo14: I have one thing to say to you... HISS!!!!!! 17:56, August 16, 2010 (UTC) GUESS WHAT?!?!!? I got a Contestir, Lythirus, and Plitheon today!! ALL WITH CODES!! Meet me on Dimenions sometime. I'll show 'em to you. Bendo14: I have one thing to say to you... HISS!!!!!! 22:29, August 16, 2010 (UTC) AWESOME! i'll meat you in BD to see your new bakugan right now! RUBANOID!!!! I GOT A DARKUS RUBANOID TONIGHT!!! 750 G power, and he is so cool. And, I don't know how to make polls. Bendo14: I have one thing to say to you... HISS!!!!!! 01:03, August 18, 2010 (UTC)